Pheromone
by Misery Lotus
Summary: It started with Usui having a dream.
1. Koufun moe moe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

* * *

><p>Misaki marched into the student council room. The first thing she saw was Usui sleeping at one of the desks.<p>

"Honestly, how many times have I told him not to come in as he pleases?" Misaki grumbled, stomping to the sleeping perverted alien.

Her right hand reached for Usui's soft blonde hair, intending to pull it up to wake Usui. Suddenly, Usui's hand caught her wrist, and he lifted his head slightly.

"Just then I had a dream about a girl stripping down to nothing. Right now I'm really excited. Kaichou, can I attack you?"

Misaki's figure shook and her left hand…

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU BIG IDIOT PERVERTED ALIEN!"

…punched Usui all the way across over the horizon.

Usui managed to climb back up to the desk. "No, really. If I don't do something about this soon I'll…" Usui lifted his head to look at Misaki, red all the way to the ears, eyes glazed with lust, eyebrows knitted with agitation, hair messy and tangled, expression fierce, like a leopard waiting for its _mate_, not prey, _mate_.

Misaki's face became a fireplace.

"I-it's okay, right? Just count sheep and you'll calm…down…"

Usui's expression was so serious Misaki couldn't continue.

"Kaichou…" he was suddenly whispering in her ear. "How can I calm down after dreaming about Kaichou doing that?"

"Eh?" Misaki became even more flustered. "You were dreaming about m-!"

Usui covered her mouth with his hand and licked her neck.

"There is no one else I would dream about…" he murmured, his warm and deep breaths going down Misaki's blouse one by one.

Misaki was ultimately steaming. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!_

She managed to push him off and threw him to the floor. Panting harshly, she threw one last glance at him and stomped out.

Usui sat on the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

He smirked.

"Even after you did that to me, I can't calm down."

* * *

><p><strong>T^T.<br>This is going to be a multi-chap fic, ok?**

**Just the prologue here la~**


	2. Nyaaaaa moe moe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

* * *

><p>"Ah…ah, nhg…ahhhhhhh…oh…AH! n…! e…eh…un…n…mmm…gu…AH!..."<p>

Misaki, 100% asleep on the president's desk, head on folded arms laid across the surface, facing the door, was moaning all kinds of sounds in her sleep.

The other student council members, all male, were growing uneasy. Some extremely sensitive ones had to excuse themselves from the room, leaving only Yukimura and a few others.

"Ngh…a…ani…" Misaki groaned. "Ani…"

Kanou chose that moment to walk into the room. The sight of Misaki's face, eyes closed, mouth open, facing him sideways while making extremely arousing sounds through her feminine mouth with her feminine voice that was no doubt hers really scared him.

"Yu-Yukimura-senpai this is…" Poor Kanou screeched, all the blood rushing _from _his face.

Vice president Yukimura, teary from all the pressure and wondering of what to do finally broke out crying hardcore at the sight of his close buddy Kanou, launching himself at the hooded little boy as soon as he spoke.

"WAHHHH!" Yukimura had a good hard cry that didn't manage to wake Misaki up somehow. Kanou awkwardly patted his head and looked at the other council members for information of the situation.

"U-um," one of them spoke, "Kaichou was already sleeping here when we arrived after school. We didn't want to wake her up, but she started…" the council member blushed heavily, "started…started to…to…make those…" Blood suddenly spurted out from his nose and he ran out of the room without saying anything else.

"We should go too…" Another council member said. The others gave mutters of agreement and tried to slip out unnoticed, "W-we will leave this to you, Kanou-kun!"

"W-wait!" Kanou exclaimed. "W-what about Kaichou-"

"KONO HENTAI BAKA ANIKI!" Misaki suddenly stood up, yelling, making the chair fall over. Her hair was messy and her eyes were still closed.

The club members that were about to exit stared at her in fright, frozen like deers caught in headlights. Yukimura stopped crying and also diverted his still teary eyes to the fearful Kaichou.

Misaki stayed standing for a while, then staggered, then fell to her knees, her head hitting the desk, and continued mumbling and moaning while sleeping.

All the others have turned into ice.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" Shintani suddenly appeared, walking towards Misaki's desk. "What are you doing, Misaki-chan?"

Misaki opened her eyes slightly. She straightened and stared at Shintani with lidded eyes and a dreamy face. Then, she blinked slightly.

Shintani found this _very, very_ arousing.

"Mi-Misaki-chan…" he slowly went towards her, dazed and red faced, eyes also lidded, expression suddenly lustful.

Misaki did nothing and stayed still, still staring at Shintani with the same dreamy expression.

He pushed her to lie on her back, his hands on either side of her body. Misaki wasn't fighting back, still staring at Shintani. Shintani swallowed, slowly, little by little, lowering his head.

All this time the other people in the room were still ice.

"Misaki-chan…" Shintani whispered, leaning down, lower and lower, glancing at Misaki's still staring eyes. He turned redder. He fixed his eyes on Misaki's lips, aiming to meet them with his own.

Usui was coincidentally strolling around the corridors. He passed the student council room and glanced at it by habit. He saw Shintani hovering over Misaki. He stopped.

Usui marched into the room and grabbed Shintani by the collar, throwing him off. Shintani groaned and was about to complain, but was met with Usui's glare that not only silenced him and also brought the others back to life, seeing as they suddenly fled, one dragging Shintani along, fearing the fire of Usui's hell.

Usui dragged Misaki into a sitting position.

"Ayuzawa, what were you thinking!" he was angry, no, furious. His brows were knitted from frustration and agitation, his lips a frown.

Misaki didn't move. She stared at Usui, staring, staring. Intense.

Usui shook her shoulders. "Ayuzawa, answer me!"

Misaki didn't resist or respond.

"Ayuzawa!"

Suddenly, she put her hands on Usui's chest and pushed him over, having taking advantage of the fact that he was caught off guard. Her gaze was suddenly not vague and neutral, suddenly filled with heat that seemed to have come from nowhere. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Usui caught her hand to stop her, but she didn't stop, and continued unbuttoning. Usui caught both her hands, and then.

She looked at him with the expression of a cat with heatstroke.

Misaki slowly lowered her head, and put her ear on Usui's chest, listening to his heart.

Usui was caught off guard again.

She reached out and put her hand on his face, stroking it. Her other hand found his and tangled with it. One of her legs was in between his, the other on the outside. She stroked his hair.

And then.

Her knee touched somewhere and her hand that was stroking his hair followed soon after. Usui didn't even have a chance to stop her before-

* * *

><p><strong>Too short? D:<strong>

**Sometimes I feel I have limited vocabulary just like Shintani...I can't think of anything that means 'said' apart from said, murmured, muttered, shouted, yelled, exclaimed.**

**My mind just goes blank v.v**

**I'm still gonna continue this though ._.**


	3. Satsuki moe moe

**Sorry. It's been a long time.**

* * *

><p>And then Usui woke up.<p>

That dream was interesting.

* * *

><p>A large amount of student council members were absent, for various reasons. Some had 'fell off the stairs and broke a bone' and some had 'caught a terrible cold' and also some had 'family matters that need me'. Misaki was sure that every one of these excuses was faked.<p>

Reason? Why, it was the monthly student council clean up day. On this day, student council members have to stay after school until dark and throw out all paper and materials that were not needed and find whatever ended up mysteriously missing in the last month. Misaki said it's their own fault for not taking care of things properly every day, so she set up a day like this once a month to teach them a lesson.

It was a Friday night too.

Misaki was pissed.

"WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE NOT HERE! WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING THIS CLEAN UP IF HALF OF US ARE GONE! WHERE DID ALL THOSE BASTARDS GO!" the Demon Pres raged while the present student council members trembled in fear.

"Maa maa," Usui walked in casually, hands in his pockets, looking very _cool_. "It's not their fault, Kaichou."

"Usui-san…" Yukimura and the others looked at him, eyes sparkling with admiration, touched to the extreme.

"Ahh, I know!" Misaki scratched her head furiously. "But these people really need to stop escaping from their responsibilities!" She grumbled. "You guys, since so many are away today we'll do this another time. Be prepared!" Misaki stomped out of the student council room, Usui following her.

"She just had to warn us."

"Yes, she just had to."

"By the way, where did she go?"

"And why did Usui-san go with her?"

…

"So can we leave now?"

The sun was setting already. Misaki and Usui hurried to the train station and made it just in time. There was a tremendous amount of people on the train that it was almost impossible to find enough space to stand, let along find a seat.

"Kaichou, you didn't plan on making them clean up, did you?" Usui smirked, standing next to Misaki.

"I'm planning it now." Misaki grunted. "Can't they be a bit less lazy? It's their responsibility too! Honestly…"

"I was wondering how you would make it to Maid Latte in time for your shift."

Misaki grumbled something and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Anyway, why is this train so packed-"

Suddenly, the train shook and someone bumped into Misaki. She staggered forward onto Usui's chest. The atmosphere was suddenly tense.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" she felt Usui say, his voice vibrating in his chest.

Misaki pushed herself away. "Y-yeah."

The image of Usui's flushed face the other day crept into her mind. His words replayed themselves in her ears as her face turned bright red. She couldn't forget about that time; it replayed itself, ever so clearly, every time she tried to forget. All the images, the voices, his panting, her shouting in high quality. She didn't want to admit the thrill she felt when she heard his words, and when he said that his situation was entirely caused by her.

She wasn't even disgusted.

Misaki put a hand on her face.

They made it in time to Maid Latte. Going into the staff restricted area, Misaki stopped at one corner.

Satsuki was there, eyes sparkling like stars, both hands under her chin, squatting down on the ground. So many flowers were coming from her that the floor behind her was flooded already. She would whisper 'moe' ever so often.

"Um, Tenchou…" Misaki backed slightly, coincidentally bumping into Usui. "Usui!" she exclaimed, her face turning red immediately. More flowers came, burying both Misaki and Usui.

"MISA-CHAN!" The manager cried, throwing herself upon the buried Ayuzawa Misaki. "MISA-CHAN MISA-CHAN MISA-CHANNN!"

Misaki struggled to free herself from the suffocating mountains of flowers, managing to pat Satsuki's head with one hand too. "Tenchou, what's wrong?"

This time flowers completely washed over her. "MISA-CHANNNNNN!" Satsuki grabbed her head and rubbed at her cheeks with her own, violently. "Misa-chan is so moeeeeeee!" Satsuki was all cross eyed.

"S-stop, Tenchou!" Misaki's hands flew around and hit many things, emitting a rough sound of pain from one of them.

Satsuki stopped abruptly. Slowly, her eyes were filled with tears and her expression could only be compared to a dog being abandoned by its owner. "MISA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so," Misaki coughed into her hand. "Tenchou wants Usui to look after Aoi-chan for a while?"<p>

"Yes, yes!" Said manager once again launched herself on Misaki, who could only squirm. "Recently Aoi-chan has been acting really strange!" Satsuki detached from Misaki. "He…he doesn't try to wear any dresses…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Misaki asked.

"Well, yes. But, Aoi-chan has been doing this for so long. He suddenly stopping makes me worry." Satsuki looked down. "It's like… Say. If Usui-kun is Misa-chan's master and Misa-chan serves Usui-kun everyday willingly, won't Usui-kun be surprised if Misa-chan suddenly stops?"

"Hmm…" Misaki thought, putting a finger under her chin. "If he is my _master_," Misaki said, emphasising on the word 'master' with great killing intent making Satsuki shiver, "I will most likely wake him up in the morning with a punch in the face, serve him breakfast of uncooked oats, and send him off to work by kicking him out of the door. And then I will…"

"No, it's okay." Satsuki put up both her hands, her smile grim and tight. "If it's so hard for Misa-chan to imagine then…it's ok Misa-chan, it's ok." Then she proceeded to sit in the corner under a grey raincloud that had formed above her head. Occasionally she would mumble things like 'poor Usui-kun' and 'having such a cute maid but' and 'work hard, Usui-kun'.

"What about this example?" Satsuki said as she came back to life. "If Usui-kun is acting like a perverted alien towards Misa-chan every day, and one day he suddenly stops?"

"Hmm…" Misaki put a finger under her chin. After a while, she looked at her manager with a deadpan look on her face. "Tenchou. I cannot imagine that."

Satsuki grinned nervously. "Well, I guess that's true…" she laughed a small laugh, and then abruptly stopped. "But it's not only this. If Aoi-chan only stopped cross dressing, I might think that he has finally grown up and all, right?" They both nodded. "But it's not just this. I find that Aoi-chan has been locking himself up in the bathroom a lot recently… Isn't that weird? I mean, Aoi-chan only stays in his room all the time when he has something on his mind, but this time not only is he staying there all the time, it's the bathroom? And he has stopped his cross dressing too? It makes me worried, what could be wrong with Aoi-chan? Why is he spending so much time in the bathroom?"

"It is kind of strange," Misaki muttered. "What could a boy like Aoi-chan find in the bathroom?"

Usui, who only just woke up from Misaki's unintentional fist in his face, was staring at the ceiling absently. He didn't listen to their conversation, just stared at the ceiling.

"Anyway, let's investigate it." Misaki decided. "Oi Usui! We're going to the bathroom!"

Usui stopped staring at the ceiling. He slowly turned towards Misaki and Satsuki. With no expression on his face, he sat up, got off the bed and walked towards them, his eyes not leaving them at all. When he reached them, he stood in front of Misaki, nearly making her falter. His eyes did not leave her at all.

"Kaichou."

"W-what?" Misaki stammered.

"Are you sure? I might do something to you."

Misaki slowly turned red, a vein popping on her forehead and she raised a fist.

"YOU IDIOTTTT!" she yelled as she punched Usui all the way to the other side of hell.

Actually, the bathroom.

Cabinets opened and multiple things dropped on to Usui's head, including various bottles of detergent which happened to be easily broken. Two kinds of detergents mixed together and created a new chemical, the smell which causes any human to fall asleep immediately.

And so Usui fell unconscious once again.


End file.
